Love Looks Good On You
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Sharon's relationship with Andy is steadily moving forward, but she's feeling slightly insecure about a few things. She hasn't been with a man in a long time and certainly not in a relationship as serious as the one she has with Andy. Will she be able to overcome her fears and insecurities and take their relationship to the next level? Well, she's about to find out...
1. The Captain's New Clothes

So, this fic is based on an idea I had while shopping in Wal Mart of all places, over the weekend. I swear ideas strike me super randomly like this all the time. It's kind of a problem, but one I'm sure not many of you will object to. This first chapter is pretty much crack, but I promise it's just setting things up for the next two chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Chapter 1: The Captain's New Clothes**

Sharon knew this was a bit silly, but it needed to be done. Her relationship with Andy was steadily moving forward and she was feeling a bit self conscious about certain parts of her wardrobe. More specifically, her sleepwear and undergarments. So, before they took their relationship to the next level, she needed to make a plan for improving these parts of her wardrobe. Which meant shopping. Lots of shopping. So, not wanting to brave the task alone, she'd enlisted Andrea for help with this particular task.

As they entered the mall, Andrea asked, "So, what look are we going for with this? Cause let's face it, there are so many different directions to go."

"I don't know! I haven't dressed for a man in over twenty years, Andrea," Sharon told her.

"Which brings us to your current problem. I see. Well, what kind of stuff does Andy like to see you in? Andrea asked.

"Andrea!" exclaimed Sharon.

"What? It's a valid question," replied Andrea.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet," said Sharon.

"Even if you had asked him, he probably wouldn't have been much help. The man would think you're the most beautiful woman in the world if you were wearing a paper bag," Andrea pointed out.

Sharon chuckled before she said, "Well, he did tell me once after we started dating that he has a particular appreciation for that black lace dress I wore to the Nutcracker last year."

"Black and lace. Perfect place to start. Also, I've noticed that he has a specific preoccupation with your butt. So, sexy underwear are a must," Andrea told her.

"Should I ask how you know that?" Sharon asked Andrea as her face broke into a huge smile.

"Well, it's kind of obvious. Every time you walk away from that man his eyes follow your butt like a gangster looking for a beef. It's kind of funny, actually," Andrea told her.

"Okay, now that we've established that, we should probably get to actually shopping," Sharon pointed out.

"Okay. Victoria's Secret here we come!" exclaimed Andrea as they walked into the store.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Sharon asked her as they entered the store.

"Come on Sharon! Have some fun with it! How about this one?" Andrea asked as she picked up a nude push up bra with a black lace overlay.

Sharon smiled before she replied, "Yeah. I really like that one."

"And it has black lace for Andy," Andrea pointed out.

"You better not tell him I told you that. The last thing I need is for you to poke fun at him about that in the middle of the murder room and have the whole squad overhear you," said Sharon.

"My lips are sealed. So, how do you feel about color?" Andrea asked her.

"It depends on the color," replied Sharon.

"Such as…" Andrea trailed off questioningly.

"Nothing too bright. I don't want to look like an 80's throwback. I like pastels. Or rich colors like purple or red or dark blue. Oh, and Andy loves me in green. He says it brings out the green in my eyes." Sharon explained.

"Okay, we can work with that. How about this?" Andrea asked as she held up a dark blue lace bra with a white underlay.

"Ooh! I like that one too!" exclaimed Sharon excitedly.

"See, this is fun," Andrea told her.

"It kind of is," admitted Sharon.

They looked at the bras a while longer and Sharon ended up picking out a sage green one with a half lace overlay, a plain purple one and a floral printed one with shades of blues, purples, reds, and hints of pastel peach in the print, band, and straps.

"Okay, now onto the sexy underwear section," said Andrea excitedly.

"You are entirely too excited about this," Sharon told Andrea.

"Well, when you work in the lines of work we do, it's one of the only girly vices we have," Andrea pointed out.

"That is absolutely true," replied Sharon.

"So, are we going for more lace with this?" Andrea asked Sharon.

"Definitely," replied Sharon as they began to peruse the assortment of lace underwear options.

In the end, Sharon ended up picking out a pair of lace underwear to match each bra she had chosen. They were just about to head to the register when Andrea pulled her by the arm.

"Andrea, where are we going? I thought we were done shopping here," said Sharon.

"You did say you needed some new sleepwear," replied Andrea as she dragged Sharon towards the lingerie section.

"I meant sleepwear I could actually wear outside the bedroom," Sharon pointed out.

"Well, it never hurts to have options," said Andrea.

"The only reason I'm going along with this idea is because I agree that it's good to have options," Sharon told her.

"Good enough for me. How about this one?" asked Andrea as held up an ivory satin slip with black lace trim on the top and bottom of it.

"I really like it. It doesn't look like I'm trying too hard. I'm afraid of looking ridiculous in stuff like this. Like I'm trying too hard," admitted Sharon.

"Sharon, it's no secret that Andy literally worships the ground you walk on. I doubt you could ever look ridiculous to him," Andrea told her.

"He is pretty great," said Sharon as a huge goofy smile appeared on her face.

"See. Now, what else?" Andrea asked her as they continued surveying the options in the lingerie section.

"How about this?" Sharon asked Andrea as she held up a black satin slip with a black lace top and black lace detail at the bottom.

"Yes! Get it!" exclaimed Andrea.

"Okay, but that's it. I'm paying for this stuff and then we need to go find some actual sleepwear that I can walk from my bedroom to my kitchen in," said Sharon.

"Okay. Just tell me what I'm working with here. What do you wear to bed now?" Andrea asked her as they were checking out.

Usually a t-shirt and black leggings or yoga pants. Is that bad?" Sharon asked her.

"No, not really. You could always pump it up a little with some cute sleep shorts though. They have some really cute ones over at Gap," suggested Andrea as Sharon paid for her items.

"Well, I guess we know where we're going next then," said Sharon as her and Andrea headed out of the store and towards Gap. 

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this first of three chapters! As always, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. I'll warn all of you, the next chapter will be pure Shandy fluff. So, you guys have that to look forward to. I'll try my best to have the second chapter posted within the next day or two. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this fic. The positive response to this story has been truly overwhelming. Anyways, this is the fluffy chapter. As promised there is plenty of Shandy fluff in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Chapter 2: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

About a week later, Sharon and Andy had the night off as they had just wrapped up their latest case. So, Sharon decided to invite him over for dinner since she knew Rusty would be out with friends and was planning on staying at Gus's place that night. Around 7pm, there was a knock on the door. Sharon quickly walked down the hall from her bedroom and towards the front door in the white and blue geometric print sundress she'd changed into after putting dinner in the oven.

As she opened the door, a huge smile lit up her face as she saw Andy standing there in a light blue button down shirt and khaki colored dress pants.

"How did this happen? I didn't even tell you what I was wearing tonight," said Sharon in reference to their color coordination.

"I don't know. All I know is you look amazing," said Andy as he settled his hands on Sharon's waist before leaning down to kiss her lips.

Once she broke the kiss, Sharon grabbed Andy's hand and led him inside as she told him, "You look pretty good yourself."

As Sharon made her way towards the kitchen, Andy followed her as he asked, "What are you making?"

"Spinach lasagna. It should be done in a few minutes," replied Sharon as she leaned against the counter.

"Mmhmm. Just enough time for me to kiss you senseless," said Andy.

"I wouldn't object to that," replied Sharon as she moved towards Andy.

Sharon settled her hands against Andy's sides and pulled him towards her as Andy leaned down to kiss her lips.

As Andy moved his lips to Sharon's neck, Sharon told him, "That feels amazing, but if you leave a single mark on my neck, I'm gonna have to stop letting you kiss me like this."

As Andy moved his lips away from Sharon's neck, he whispered in her ear, "Well we can't have that now, can we? Cause I really like kissing you."

As Sharon leaned her forehead against Andy's, she said, "Good. Cause I really like kissing you too."

They continued standing in the kitchen holding each other as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before the oven timer broke them from the daze they were both in.

Sharon opened the oven and took the dish out before setting it on the nearby wooden cutting board.

Andy hands rested on Sharon's hips for a moment as he moved past her and made his way towards the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?" Andy asked her.

"Water's fine. There's some cranberry juice and club soda in there if you want a cranberry and soda," Sharon told him.

Andy smiled at Sharon before he said, "So, now you're keeping stuff for me in your fridge? I feel so special."

"Well, you've been spending more time over here lately. I just wanted to make you feel at home. It's not a big deal, really," said Sharon.

Andy walked over and took Sharon's hand as he turned her around and said, "It's a very big deal, Sharon. Thank you."

"Well, you keep tea for me at your house. It's the least I can do," Sharon told him.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny how that all happened. Now we're keeping beverages for each other at our houses. Watch out. I might start getting the wrong idea," said Andy.

"And what would that be?" Sharon asked him curiously.

"That you're keeping that cranberry juice and club soda in the fridge so that I'll come over more and make out with you," replied Andy.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Sharon asked him teasingly.

"No. Making out with you is never a bad thing. You're a great kisser," replied Andy.

"Well, we do have the condo to ourselves tonight. So, maybe after dinner I'll show off some of those skills for you," Sharon told him flirtatiously.

"Looking forward to it," Andy told her.

Sharon shook her head at Andy and laughed before she said, "Get your cranberry and soda so we can eat."

As Andy was getting the drinks he asked Sharon, "And where will we be dining tonight?"

"I was thinking out on the balcony. It's nice outside…and something about sitting under the stars is so…" Sharon trailed off.

"Romantic," Andy finished for her.

"Yeah," replied Sharon.

"As long as you let me sit in the lounge chair after dinner and hold you," said Andy.

"Well, that's a given," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy before heading out onto the balcony with the plates and silverware.

As Andy walked out onto the balcony, he said, "Wow. Candlelight and everything. You and your sense of occasion really went all out tonight."

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and said, "What can I say?"

As Sharon started to turn around and head back inside, Andy gently grabbed her hand and said, "Sit. I got it."

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked him.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," Andy told her as he smiled at her and let go of her hand as he made his way inside to grab the lasagna.

As Sharon sat there lost in thought, she thought about how lucky she was to have Andy in her life. He was the most amazing, caring, and thoughtful man she'd ever met. He knew her so well and had the gift of knowing just what she needed in any particular moment. As she thought about this, a few tears began to roll down her cheeks.

As Andy walked outside onto the balcony with the lasagna, he saw Sharon trying to swipe tears from her eyes.

He quickly set the dish on the table before he rushed over to her and asked, "Sharon, what's wrong?"

As Sharon looked up at Andy with watery eyes and a smile, she took his hand in hers as she said, "Nothing's wrong. In fact, things couldn't be better at the moment. Especially with us."

"So, they're happy tears?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah. Also, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I think you've been waiting for me to say first because you didn't want to scare me off by being the first one to say it. I love you, Andy Flynn. So much that it's scary sometimes. I never thought this would happen again. Falling in love. Sometimes it happens when we least expect it. That's certainly the way it happened for me. I never expected to fall in love with my best friend, but it happened without either one of us really trying. Maybe that's the way it was meant to happen. For you to sneak past all of the walls I'd built around my heart and steal it before I even knew what was happening, because let's face it, it may not have happened otherwise. I can be extremely guarded and slow to trust and sometimes even a little cynical, but when I'm with you all of that disappears and that's simultaneously the scariest and best feeling in the world. It's so easy to love you it's not even funny. You are the kindest, gentlest, most amazing man that I've ever known and I'm proud to call you my best friend and the man I love," Sharon told Andy.

As Andy continued looking at Sharon with the biggest smile on his face, he gently squeezed her hand before he said, "You're right. I've wanted to say it for a while now, but I didn't want to scare you. That day in the hospital when I almost said those three little words to you, I sat there alone for a while trying to think of all the reasons why I love you and one of the conclusions I came to was that there were way too many reasons to count. Sharon, you're the strongest, most compassionate, and loving woman I've ever met. You meet difficult circumstances with grace and determination. You respond to anger and unkindness with compassion. Most of all though, you greet darkness with the brightest of lights and I am the proudest and luckiest man alive to be able to have you and that bright light of yours light up my life every day. I love you, Sharon. You're my best friend and the woman I love and there is nobody else I'd rather have by my side on this journey we call life. I can be stubborn and petty and at times just a horse's ass in general, but you're patient with me. Yet you're also not afraid to tell me when I'm being a complete idiot and I love that about you. You're the most passionate and nurturing person I know and that overflows into every area of your life, whether it's work or the team or with your kids or your friends or even with me. These are just a few of the reasons why I love you and why I'm proud to be by your side for as long as you'll have me."

At that moment, Sharon reached over and cupped Andy's face in her hands before she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss turned a bit passionate and when the need for air became apparent, Andy leaned his forehead against Sharon's as he said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Is it just me or is that really fun to say?" Sharon asked him.

"It's so fun to say that I don't plan on ever stopping," Andy told her.

Sharon smiled at him before she said, "Me either. Now, I think it's safe to say that this lasagna's gotten cold."

"It's alright. We can reheat it in the microwave. I'm sure it'll taste just as good," Andy told her.

"Yeah," replied Sharon as she cut a piece of lasagna and lifted it onto her plate before she handed the knife to Andy.

After they both got their food, they headed into the kitchen to reheat it in the microwave. As they sat there waiting for the microwave timer to go off, Sharon noticed Andy looking at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're just beautiful, that all," Andy told Sharon as he smiled at her.

"You're not half bad to look at either," said Sharon flirtatiously as she ran her hands along his sides.

"That's generally why I go to the gym four times a week," said Andy.

"I can tell," replied Sharon as she ran her thumbs along Andy's ribs.

"I get the distinct impression I'm being groped right now," Andy whispered in Sharon's ear.

"Maybe you are," replied Sharon suggestively as she moved her hands up until they rested on the back of Andy's neck as she pulled his head down to kiss him.

As they continued kissing, the microwave timer went off.

They broke the kiss as Sharon said, "To be continued."

"You're extra flirty tonight, you know that, right?" Andy pointed out.

"It's a skill," replied Sharon confidently as she scooped Andy's piece of lasagna back onto his plate.

As they began making their way towards the balcony, Andy snaked one of his arms behind Sharon's back as he rested his hand on her hip and whispered in her ear, "A skill you happen to be very good at."

Sharon chuckled before she replied, "I'm aware."

Andy responded by placing a kiss against the side of Sharon's head before they broke apart to sit down at the table on the balcony and enjoy their meal.

* * *

After they finished eating, Sharon and Andy brought their dishes into the kitchen, along with the rest of the lasagna. Andy rinsed the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher as Sharon covered the dish the lasagna was in with foil before sticking it in the fridge.

After drying his hands, Andy came up behind Sharon and wrapped his arms around her as he settled his chin against her shoulder.

"I believe I was promised a date with you under the stars in a lounge chair," said Andy.

"Yeah, I remember something about that. Let's go," Sharon told Andy as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the balcony.

Once they walked out onto the balcony, Andy momentarily let go of Sharon's hand so he could sit down on the outdoor chaise lounge chair. Sharon then sat down between Andy's legs and leaned her back against his chest as Andy wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sharon let out a small, contented hum before she said, "This is nice."

Andy kissed Sharon's cheek before he said, "Yeah, it is."

"Let's just stay like this forever," said Sharon.

"Okay, but what if it rains?" Andy asked her.

"We run inside," replied Sharon.

Andy chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sharon and held her close. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Sharon had volunteered to go to his daughter's wedding with him and now look where they were. Sitting in a lounge chair under the stars with his arms wrapped around Sharon. They'd come a long way in what seemed like such a short time frame and over time their relationship had evolved into what it was today. Two people who are best friends and madly in love with each other.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of this three part story! As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for your continuing support of this story!


	3. Stay

I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters of this fic! The positive response to this story has been truly overwhelming. I went a little out of my comfort zone with the later parts of this chapter. So, any feedback you can give me on that would be much appreciated. Anyways, this will be the final chapter of this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Chapter 3: Stay  
**

After they had been sitting in the lounge chair for a while, Andy leaned forward and placed a kiss against Sharon's cheek before moving down to her neck and eventually her shoulder.

Sharon let out a contented sigh before she asked, "You want some dessert?"

"You baked too?" Andy asked her.

"Not exactly. Come on. Your back has gotta be stiff from sitting in that chair. Let's go inside," said Sharon as she stood up.

Andy got up and slipped his arm around Sharon's waist as they walked into the condo and shut the balcony door behind them.

As they were walking towards the kitchen, Sharon asked Andy teasingly, "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was groping me earlier," said Andy.

"You didn't seem to mind it too much. Just like I don't mind when you can't keep your hands off me," replied Sharon flirtatiously as she went to open the fridge.

Sharon took out a large round plate with strawberries on it that had a round bowl in the middle with melted chocolate in it.

"See, I told you I didn't bake," said Sharon as she smiled at Andy before she walked past him and headed towards the couch.

"Still looks damn good to me," said Andy as he followed Sharon into the living room.

"Dessert or my butt?" Sharon asked Andy teasingly as she set the plate on the table in front of the couch before sitting down.

"I feel like this is a trick question," said Andy as he sat down next to Sharon and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Nope," replied Sharon.

"Can I say both? Cause I do love your butt but that dessert also looks delicious," said Andy.

"Fine," replied Sharon as she dipped a strawberry in the chocolate before popping it in her mouth.

"Fine as in okay or fine as in whatever? Cause this is starting to feel like when I asked you out on our first date and you said fine and I wasn't 100% sure what that meant until I saw you walking away with that giddy smile on your face," said Andy.

"Oh, for the love of god, have a strawberry Andy," said Sharon as she dipped one in the chocolate and held it up to his mouth.

After Andy bit into the strawberry, he smiled at Sharon before he said, "That's really good."

"Mmhmm. By the way, I meant fine as in whatever because I already know you love my butt and now I know you love this dessert too and…" Sharon trailed off.

"And what?" Andy asked her curiously.

Sharon kissed the corner of Andy's lips. She inched back and smiled before she said, "You had a little chocolate there on the corner of your lips."

"Yeah, I wonder who put it there," said Andy sarcastically as he dipped a strawberry in entirely too much chocolate and held it up as Sharon opened her mouth and bit into it.

In the process, a drop of chocolate dropped onto Sharon's collarbone.

"Are you gonna get that or should I?" Sharon asked him mischievously.

Just then, Andy brushed his index finger along Sharon's collarbone and swept the chocolate onto his finger before licking it off.

As Sharon sent a playful pout Andy's way, she said, "That's so not fair."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. You're using this whole strawberries and chocolate thing as an excuse for us to make out. Well played, I have to admit." said Andy as he dipped the tip of his finger into the bowl of chocolate and swiped the chocolate along the side of Sharon's neck.

"Oops," said Andy with an entirely too guilty expression on his face.

"I don't know who's the bigger tease in this relationship. Me or you," said Sharon as she leaned her head her head to the side to give Andy better access to her neck.

"Definitely you," Andy whispered in her ear before leaning down and kissing the chocolate off her neck.

As Andy lifted his head away from Sharon's neck, Sharon dipped her own index finger into the chocolate before running it along the middle of Andy's lips. As Sharon's finger reached his bottom lip, Andy surprised her by gently taking it between his lips and licking the chocolate off her finger before releasing it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You definitely have your moments. Just now, for example," said Sharon in reference to their previous conversation about who was the bigger tease in their relationship.

Just then, Sharon leaned forward and began kissing Andy's lips. He returned the gesture with equal fervor as they sat on the couch making out. Eventually, Andy's lips moved down to Sharon's neck as her fingers made their way into his hair.

"I don't know which part of my body you like more. My butt or my neck," Sharon joked.

After Andy kissed his way up Sharon's neck until his lips were next to her ear, he whispered, "All of it. You're beautiful."

As Andy kissed the spot behind her ear and began making his way back down her neck, Sharon said, "Andy."

Andy removed his lips from Sharon's neck before he asked, "Do you want me to stop? Cause I can go if you want me to. It's getting kind of late anyway."

"No. I want you to stay," Sharon told him.

"Okay, I can stay for a while. You know I never turn down an opportunity to make out with you," said Andy as he smiled at Sharon.

"That's not exactly what I meant. Although, I'm pretty sure it would involve plenty of making out," said Sharon as she nervously bit her bottom lip and stood up as she looked at Andy.

"Just so we're clear, you're asking me to spend the night, right?" Andy asked Sharon as he stood up.

"Yeah, if you want to," replied Sharon as she looked at Andy nervously.

"But we're just sleeping in the same bed with the promise of plenty of making out," said Andy searching for clarification.

"Well, I'm not sure how much sleeping we'll be doing, but yes there will be plenty of making out, among other things I'm sure," Sharon told Andy.

"So, you're asking me to stay the night so we can…" Andy trailed off.

"Oh for the love of God, Andy. Yes! I'm asking you to make love to me and I love you for clarifying that that's what I was implying, but if you don't kiss me right now, it's not happening," said Sharon.

Andy walked toward Sharon and cupped her face in his hands before he leaned down and placed a searing kiss against her lips. It wasn't long before their hands and tongues started exploring and the both knew it was time to move their activities elsewhere. They momentarily broke apart as Sharon took Andy's hand in hers and began leading him down the hallway towards her bedroom. Soon enough though, the loss of the others lips on theirs became too much to bear and Sharon turned around and pressed her lips passionately against Andy's as they clumsily fell against the wall and began making out again while their hands continued exploring each other's bodies.

They stood there like that for a few minutes before Sharon guided Andy's back away from the wall and pulled him towards her bedroom as they continued making out. Once they made it to the door, Andy quickly opened it as he guided Sharon inside and shut the door behind him with his foot. Just then, his eyes adjusted to the scene before him as he saw that Sharon had placed candles all around her bedroom, giving the room a soft candlelit glow.

Andy broke the kiss for a moment as he looked at Sharon and smiled as he said, "I see your sense of occasion has extended to this room as well."

"Mmhmm. I thought it'd be a nice backdrop if we ended up in here at the end of the night. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this though," said Sharon a bit unsurely.

"It's beautiful. Speaking of beautiful," said Andy as he wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Where were we?" Sharon asked flirtatiously before Andy's lips were back on hers as she pulled him with her towards the bed. Soon, the back of Sharon's knees hit the bed as her and Andy unceremoniously fell onto the bed together.

Andy was afraid he'd hurt her until he heard Sharon laughing before she bit her bottom lip nervously and said, "Like I said, it's been a while."

Andy looked at Sharon and smiled at her as he said, "You have nothing to worry about. At the risk of sounding unromantic, it's like riding a bike. Once you start doing it, it all starts coming back to you."

Sharon smiled up at Andy as she said, "That was really romantic. Especially that last part."

Just then, Sharon leaned forward and pressed her lips to Andy's as she pulled him towards her.

They laid there on the bed making out and exploring each other's bodies with their hands for a while before Sharon began unbuttoning Andy's shirt as he was kissing her neck. Once Sharon unbuttoned the last button of his dress shirt, she began sliding the shirt down his shoulders as he took his hands off her for a moment and slid it off the rest of the way.

As Sharon resumed kissing Andy, she slid her hands underneath his t-shirt and up his torso. Meanwhile, Andy had one hand against Sharon's thigh and the other against her side as his hand gently brushed the side of her breast through her dress.

Sharon's breath hitched at his touch as she began inching Andy's t-shirt upwards, needing to feel his skin on hers. Andy must've been thinking the same thing because after Sharon had removed his t-shirt he whispered, "How does this come off?"

"Hold on," Sharon told Andy as she got up from the bed.

Sharon glanced back at Andy as she said flirtatiously, "Unzip me?"

Andy stoop up and wrapped one arm around her waist from behind as he unzipped Sharon's dress with his other hand as he whispered in her ear, " My pleasure."

Sharon chuckled at that before she turned around and let her unzipped dress fall to the floor. Andy stared at Sharon in her nude bra with black lace overlay and matching underwear with a smile on his face and desire in his eyes before he said, "Beautiful. Come here."

Sharon smiled at Andy and blushed slightly as she walked towards him and ran her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck before she said, "You're looking pretty good yourself."

Andy rested his hands against Sharon's hips as he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Meanwhile, Sharon's hand's moved downward as she began undoing Andy's belt before unbuttoning and unzipping Andy's pants. As Sharon did this, Andy breath hitched slightly as he gently wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist and guided her back towards the bed. When they fell onto the bed together, Sharon straddled Andy as she asked, "Like the view?"

"I love the view. Just like I love you. All of you," Andy told Sharon as he ran his fingertips along Sharon's side and down her outer thigh.

Before Andy knew what was happening, Sharon's lips crashed against his in the most passionate of kisses. Soon enough, they were removing what remained of each other's clothes before their bodies came together in one of the most intimate expressions of love either of them had ever experienced.

Throughout the rest of the night and into the early hours of the morning, Sharon and Andy alternated between sleeping and making love. As a result, they ended up sleeping in a little later than usual that morning.

When Andy woke up, he reached over and realized Sharon wasn't there in bed next to him. He quickly threw his pants and t-shirt on before he walked down the hall towards the kitchen where he caught sight of Sharon standing there in a purple satin robe cutting up fruit. Andy walked towards Sharon and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Good morning," said Sharon.

"More than a good morning. It's a great morning," said Andy as he kissed Sharon's shoulder before resting his chin against it.

"I completely agree," replied Sharon as she set the knife down and turned around in Andy's arms as she leaned her back against the counter.

"You wanna know what else I think?" Andy asked her.

"Hmm," Sharon hummed as she leaned her forehead against Andy's and looked into his eyes.

"Love looks good on you," said Andy.

"Love looks good on you too," replied Sharon as she smiled back at Andy.

A moment later, Andy closed the gap between them as he capture Sharon's lips in a tender kiss filled with all the emotion of the previous night. They'd taken a couple big steps in their relationship last night and although Andy couldn't predict the future, he knew two things: He wanted Sharon to be a part of that future and that love was a timeless look that never went out of style.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter of this three part story! As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for your continuing support of my stories! It is greatly appreciated!


End file.
